Not My Day
by Space Usuki
Summary: Stupid dares.


So..here I am.

Sitting on a park bench at god-knows-what-hour of the night with a dress on and some guy I don't know trying to grope me.

You damn well better believe there'll be blood shed over this.

But maybe I should explain myself first..

---

It all started innocently enough with a simple game of Truth or Dare. Well, actually, that started innocently too but by the time this happened we'd resorted to forced crossdressing. Which is really what must've inspired this..

---

I chewed absently on the tip of one of my tails, thinking. As I had been for the past five minutes. We were just about two hours into the game, and I was really starting to run out of ideas. I'd made Rouge stick her head in the toilet on my last turn, for crying out loud.

I had an idea, but I was still calculating the retaliation I'd get.

..Oh well.

"Sonic.." I started, grinning evilly. As evilly as I could manage.

He waggled his eyebrows at me. Knuckles had resorted to seeing how many different body parts he could wiggle seperately.

"Truth or dare?"

"..Dare."

I took a deep breath, and shifted so I could dodge easily if he tried to kill me.

"I dare you..to..."

The rest of the group turned, full attention now on me.

"...Kiss Amy."

The pink hedgehog gave a kind of gleeful squealing noise. Sonic, on the other hand, made strangled mewling noises. Amy puckered up and leaned forward, while I tensed to leap up and run like all bloody hell.

Sonic, grimacing, leaned forward and kissed her very quickly on the cheek. She just about melted as he gave me a menacing, beet-red glower. I smirked.

_-So- worth it._

"Tails." He said, voice slow, calm, deadly.

"Truth or dare?"

I shuddered inwardly, knowing I was going to be publicly humiliated. Badly.

Oh well.

"Dare." I mumbled, reluctantly. He grinned crazedly.

"I dare you to dress up like a chick, and get a date with someone. _While we film._"

I blinked, impressed. He'd have just had to think that up on the spot, most likely. Wow.

And then it hit me what he'd said.

I went very pale. He beamed.

"Rouge and Amy will gladly assist you with the wardrobe.."

---

I groaned faintly, cradling my head in my hands while I sat on the edge of Amy's bed. The girls had agreed that it was highly unlikely that anything of Rouge's would ever fit me. For obvious reasons.

Rouge patted me absently on the shoulder while she shook her head at yet another ... shirt, I think. It was almost too far gone in lace and frills and sparkles to tell whether it was an elaborate confection or an article of clothing.

"That was really sweet of you, Tails.." Amy sighed, and then scrunched her face up at a neon green ... thing. It looked like it should've been in a floating mass of gunk more than on a person.

"I thought I got _rid_ of that thing..yeuchh.."

She tossed it to the other side of the room and continued rummaging through the drawers.

"Amy, don't you have anything that isn't so...pink?" Rouge said carefully, eying yet another frilly pink something.

"Weeeell."

The hedgehog went over to the closet, flinging open the doors ceremonially. She leaned in. And leaned in. And nearly fell over.

But she toppled back, clutching a pale blue, summery-looking, gauzy dress by the coathanger and grinning. Rouge raised an eyebrow and nodded approvingly.

I'm sure I went very pale about then. Amy ceremoniously laid the dress on the bed next to me, and stepped back to admire the effect.

"No." I managed to whimper, scooting away from it. "No no no _no noooo.._" I wailed, holding my hands up as though to shield my self from the clothing.

They were already to the door by then. Amy mock-waved, grinning.

And then in unison:

"Have _fun_...!"

---

Twenty minutes later and a great deal of humiliation later, I emerged. Fully girlified.

_Or so I thought._

Rouge did the remarkably cartoony wolf-whistle she was so good at, and then they dissolved into a fit of mirth. Or rather, schoolgirl giggles.

Wheezing slightly, Amy wiped her eyes and straightened up. Rouge did likewise, with slightly more difficulty.

"..So...do I go now?"

They exchanged glances.

"Oh no, we're not near done yet.." Amy's mouth twisted into a horrible, horrible smile.

I gulped.

---

I fought with myself not to squirm, but the sensation of someone yanking my hir upward and massaging foul-smelling goo into it just _required _some form of acknowledgement. I decided that digging my nails into my palms would, for the moment, suffice.

"Tails, stop fidgeting!" Rouge chided, attacking my face with numerous powders. Amy hmmed and yanked a bunch of my hair a bit to the left, and then shrugged.

"Rouge, I think we're gonna have to wash his hair out somehow. This looks _nasty._" She wrinkled her nose, waving a tuft for emphasis. I yelped.

She glanced down, and then winced, slowly easing the hair back to my scalp.

"..um..sorry."

---

So it was that I left the building, hair now in a surprisingly long ponytail - damned if I know how they managed that from my hair - , wearing a dress and heels, and all traces of dignity scraped from my being.

Rouge waved from a nearby tree, video camera in one hand, grinning at me. She'd be filming. And 'helping', which basically meant beating the snot out of any would-be sexual harassers.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I started walking towards the center of town, no idea where I was headed.


End file.
